The Holy SWU Crusade
by Vaktus
Summary: 17543257
1. Chapted 1 Nurra The Knight

Chapter 1 Nur_ra

It was a hot summer day when I was walking around the kingdom of TGR, our new queen Cloverpaw had ordered that all able bodied men were to arrive at the castle courtyard by sundown. "I have to get there soon or I might be flogged by a twinkie" I muttered to myself, breathing heavily as his walk had turned into a speedy sprint. I got there just in time, I was greeted by a lot of random people I had never even seen before.I was able to spot one of my friends, PlantinumReaper, as I walked over to him I could see Plant eating a twinkie. "Don't you think you need to lay off those for a while?" I questioned. "I'll stop eating this when I die." retorted Plant, After several minutes of silence the queen walked out of the castle and into the courtyard, she was not wearing her formal robes, rather a heavy suit of plate armor. "Listen up gentlemen, I have a task for all of you, now I know I am still new to this, but I am afraid a most dire request has reached my ear. The autistic kids from BH have raided a nearby village. This is an act of war, I also heard a rumor that the losers of TME have allied with the BH. If this is true, then we must declare war and prepare our borders for attack, you are all being drafted into our holy army, and you will begin training tomorrow, this will be a hard journey, but I have faith that you all will fight with honor and valor, now, let us go back to our duties, you have 6 hours to say goodbye to any friends and family. We move for the ARC training facility tomorrow morning, anyone caught deserting will be tossed into the twinkie pit, where they will die of diabeetus.


	2. Chapter 2 N5ull The Guardian

Chapter 2 N5ull

When I woke up early the next morning, I said goodbye to my mom, and thanked her for the hot pockets, I got my clothes on and I headed outside. After I took a deep breathe. I went to the store and picked up my portable ballsack, I might need it, I left for the gates, where I saw PlantinumReaper holding a box of twinkies and Nurra taking a piss in the bushes. "So, anybody excited to kill some japs?" "Wrong war N5," Nurra said as he pulled up his pants, nurr is a skrub like that. "Oh, my bad I thought we were gonna burn some people alive, "Eh, you never know." Said Plant, as he opened the box of twinkies. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see BasCastt wearing his duck floaties, "What the fuck are you wearing?" I asked him "This is my armor, It will protect me from the water." "Are you sure you aren't an autistic kid in disguise?" "Well, now that you mentio-" Bas was cut off by the sound of 2 people arguing.

As we all walked over to see what was going on, we saw Aradinel, an exile, trying to rob Infamous, another exile. "Holy, shit" someone cried out. "Gimme that god damn Tix u fucking pleeb" shouted Aradinel, wearing nothing but sandals, "I can't even see anything" Said Nurra. "no it is mine, i founded it and my mommy said i could keep it because i ate all my green beans" shouted Infamous, trying to wrestle his tix out of Arad's grasp. And them DoinkyDuck came out of nowhere and shanked them both and took the tix and ran off.

We all went back to the gate, waiting for the queen to arrive. I1sthope made it, and so did ExBets and LupusStrike, and some other randoms. Once we all arrived at the gate, Cloverpaw finally came out, mounted on her noble steed, who she had named pengy. "Alright gentlemen, we will be moving out within the hour, we will meet with Commander of the Army Rexor, along with the other groups of soldiers from the nearby villages.


	3. Chapter 3 CloverPaw The Queen

Chapter 3 Cloverpaw

I watched as the guards opened the gate and we trotted out of the castle, on our way to the training grounds about 5 miles to the north. The men had a look of excitement on their faces, although some did look cautious or scared, I chalked it up to nervousness, as this was the first time that any of these guys would see real combat. Once we arrived it started raining, It slowed down the process of getting the equipment ready. After we finished, Rexor introduced himself, a veteran royal knight who has defended the glorious kingdom of TGR time after time. He is somewhat of a legend in the Kingdom, having served in the great war against the TME. He also saved our old king, Aradinel from certain death a number of times, needless to say, this man will get the job done right.


	4. Chapter 4 Rexor The Veteran

Chapter 4 Rexor

Once Clover and the new recruits had arrived, I asked who was the youngest in the group.

"I am sir." I heard a very squeaky voice, I asked the person to step forward, I saw a very short asian boy walk towards me.

"I thought we had a strict age limit on recruits." I asked

"Well, they said they need a meat shield, and I like meat, so I agreed."

Confused, I just asked him for his name.

"Well, my name is vec, they call me Vecular."

"Get back in line, Vec, If that is indeed your real name"

He walked back to his spot in line, still invisible due to his short stature.

"Alright, we'll start with basic things first, No gay porn, no spamming Angry in the cantina stone wall, and most importantly, don't call Ethan a grammar nazi."


	5. Chapter 5 Rexor The Trainer

Chapter 5 ItsZun

After the basic rules had been explained, we all started walking over to a weapons stand. I picked up a 2 handed greatsword, I need this to prove my masculinity, or they might call me a weakling. I thought Clover hated me, but she seemed pretty chill, so I asked to enlist, she said sure, so that's why I am here, I spotted Nurra trying to pick up a great sword like me, He fell on top of the entire rack of weapons and he was forced to clean it up. I also saw Tomphrixx arguing with BasCastt, over something. After we all got our weapons, and after cleaned up and picked out a spear. We all had to pick a partner.

"This is so gay, said D0yton." Rexor came over and kicked him in the nuts, and ordered him to get up and hold hands with Exbets. N5ull and Plantinum decided to work together, I saw Tomphrixx and some other random person pick each other, Nurra and some kid named Dexn_Socius decided that they might not lose. I looked around for a partner, but there was only one left, LupusStrike, he stared at me with his, souless vaktovian eyes, it made me shudder, but he was the only choice left. Once we all got sorted into our pairs we headed off into the smaller sections of the training grounds, me and Lupus against danson30 and Spartan.


	6. Chapter 6 Danson30, The Trickster

Chapter 6 Danson30

Me and Spartan went into our section of the field, with ItsZun and LupusStrike on the other side, We waited for about 10 seconds until we heard someone scream go. I charged at Zun, while Spartan charged Lupus.

"Prepare ur anus" I screamed at Zun

"No u nerd."

Our weapons clashed, my wooden longsword against his wooden greatsword, I could feel him using all his strength, trying to break my defense, I held my ground for a couple seconds, but then I started slipping, If I didn't move quickly, I would be defeated, I tripped Zun, trying to gain momentum, once he fell I got back to my feet, just in time to see Spartan take care of Lupus with his Sword and Shield, he bashed Lupus right in his fat nose. Now that we had the numbers, Zun went mostly on the defensive, we got in a few hits, but he was still standing, I felt my lungs burning, so I took a breather, Spartan, not realising he was exhausted, got taken off guard and was knocked out by a swift blow to the chest, he was still breathing at least, I needed a new plan. An Idea came to me, I could try to distract Zun, and pick up Spartan's shield.

"Hey look, it's a ARC Training, I shouted pointing behind Zun."

Zun turned around, giving me enough time to grab Spartan's shield, after Zun turned back he went on the offensive, he cracked the shield a bit, but it was still stable enough. After I could see he was tired as well I raised my blade, but as soon as I got it all the way up, I started feeling dizzy and lightheaded. Me and Zun both fell at the nearly identical times, so it was a draw, but we did get commended for outlasting each other. I wonder how everyone else did.


	7. Chapter 7 PlantinumReaper, The Legend

Chapter 7 PlantinumReaper

Me and N5ull both got spears, because we are kool like that, we had to go up against PrincipalFly4572 and BasCastt ,

"This should be easy" N5ull said, I ignored him as I scoffed down my last twinkie.

After we heard Rexor scream go, we both took a firm defensive position, raising our spears at the last minute to catch them off guard, they both had shorts swords, so we had the range advantage. They seemed to be caught off guard, they stopped charging, but they we're already in rage, we both attacked at the same time, Principal managed to avoid N5ull's spear, but my spear pierced Bas's left arm floaty, I smiled as the air in it just vanished, Bas, shocked by this, started screaming in anger about it, he swore he would cover my grave in clovers horse feces, I smacked him in the forehead with the blunt end of the spear, knocking him out cold. Principal looked worried, noticing Bas go down. He dodged some of N5ull's attacks, but N5ull got him good in the leg,

"After this, you need to get a band-aid kiddo" I said to Principal.

He turned to face me, and as he did this he sprinted towards me, tackling me to the ground, he grabbed Bas sword and thrusted it downwards, I narrowly avoided it, sliding out right in time, I had no weapon, so I tried avoiding his attacks, trying to tire him out, n5ull charged, catching Principal off guard, and dealing a massive amount of damage to both himself and Principal, after the dust settled, they had knocked each other out. I was left standing, so me and N5ull had won the round.


	8. Chapter 8 Tomphrixx, The Wimp

Chapter 8 Tomphrixx

I had just been heckled, my partner and I, I still don't know his name, had to go against Nurra and Dexn_Socius, my partner decided to pick up a greataxe, He had just picked up the biggest weapon to offer, and he handled it just fine, which shocked me, I chose the standard Sword and Shield, Nurra went with a spear, and Dexn went with a staff, for some reason. After the round had been started, my teammate dispatched of Dexn, breaking his staff in half and then beating him over the head with the dulled wooden blade, nearly breaking his neck. I rushed Nurra, but I must have tripped, because I fell flat on my face, tripping my teammate in the process. I apologized, but Nurra whacked me over the head with the spear before I could finish saying sorry. When I woke I found out that my teammate did beat Nurra, but injured himself in the process.

"You look familiar" I said to my mysterious partner, who had been wearing dark clothing and a mask to hide their face.

"I should look familiar" Once he had talked, I could tell who it was.


	9. Chapter 9 Gard1bas, The Assassin

Chapter 9 Gard1bas

I had hurt my leg in the fight, Tomphrixx tripping me didn't help, I could tell he was sorry, but he still nearly cost us the fight.

"Try to watch out for rocks next time, you know that Clover almost died to one."

"Ye, I know, wait, how did queen clover almost die to a rock?"

"I'll tell you later." My leg had started healing, but I still could not walk, Tomphrixx left the room, If only he could kill bad guys as well as he could trip on rocks, this war would be over in a matter of days.


	10. Chapter 10 Veculars, The Erupture

Chapter 10 The First Battle, Veculars

After the first few weeks of training, me and my men in the meat shield battalion had become elite meat shields, We got word that a small band of Bounty Hunters, about maybe 30, had been moving toward the training ground, We all got in our armor, most of us had leather armor, but some of us had chain mail, the meat shield battalion, did not have chain mail, it was awarded to the most promising soldiers. After an hour or 2 of waiting, we heard some horns, that meant that some Hunters had been spotted, the meat shield battalion was sent in first, we had daggers, and signs that said "Gay is not okay.", This was to drive off the hunters, the hunters had about 30 people, as predicted, they had spears, swords, but not archers, at least none that we could see. They got about 400 yards away from our camp, and then halted, we also halted, waiting to see what they would do, after about 50 seconds, we could see 10 men step forward, bows in hand.

"WATCH OUT, THEY HAVE ARCHERS." Screamed the man next to me, the other men took cover, while me and the meat shields stood our ground. Once they had fired, 6 of my men had been shot, While they reloaded, Rexor and 20 other men charged forward.

"Prepare the lances." shouted Rexor, The Royal Guard following Rexor all lowered their lances, once they had clashed with the ground troops one of the riders went down

"Duck… Trump…." cried VenomHacker, as he faded away the Hunters ground troops retreated.


	11. Chapter 11 CloverPaw, Aftermath

Chapter 11 Aftermath, Cloverpaw

"How many dead" I asked,

"About 13, including Venom, he screamed "duck Trump" when he died." Said Rexor.

I just don't know how they located us, I pondered to myself, I didn't think to much of it though, It could have been a random BH patrol, but if it was, why did they seem to be ready to find and attack us?

"Are you there Clover?"

I looked up and saw Rexor staring at me.

"I'm fine, let's get prepared to march out, we have done all the training we can, luckily they didn't target the medical tents, so we can load our wounded into the wagons on our way to Anaxes.


	12. Chapter 12 Animo The Traitor

Chapter 12 Animo The Mole

I hoped that the attack would have gone better, I thought to myself, my thought interrupted by the sounds of horses and wagons. Well, it seems like we will have to try harder next time, I should start writing as soon as we get to Anaxes, luckily the guards don't check letters.


	13. Chapter 13 Ethan, The Grammar CO

Chapter 13 Boring Task, Ethan_RollTide

"Why do we even have to guard this wagon, it's empty," N5ull said

"Well, why not?"Creeper55678910 inquired, as he was riding his horse next to the wagon.

"Maybe it's full of twinkies, but we just can't see it." Plantinum said.

After some other conversation we finally got to the city, Anaxes.

"Alright, N5ull, Plantinum, I want you two to head inside the chambers, and rest up, Creeper55678910 and VainAspect will take guard duty, I will be meeting with Cloverpaw, AngryXie and DoinkyApe in the war room. I walked inside with everyone else, Plantinum and N5ull went inside the chambers, N5ull went to the bathroom, while Plantinum took out boxes of Twinkies, I saw him take out about 20, he must love those Twinkies.

"Plantinum, if you eat all of those, i will make you do 200 grammar jacks, and I will also make you sing a song about how grammar is life while running up and down a river 50 times. Plantinum stared at me, and back at the Twinkie box he was holding, he put it back in the bag.


	14. Chapter 14, TurannosaurusRex89, The God

Chapter 14 The God of Demoting, TyrannosaurusRex89

"Demote him, demote him, double demote him, and maybe a triple demotion." Rex said as he was holding the scroll of paper that had everyone in the army's name. Rex was demoting those who went full retard or who are just dumb.

"So, how many demotions this time" asked AirSocius

"Let's see, in total, I say about 56."

"Low."Epicguy343e466 said

"Don't make me add you to that list."

"Ok." Out of nowhere a loud bang was heard outside of the room that I was in.


	15. Chapter 15, Epicguy343e466, The Sabotage

Chapter 15 Sabotage, Epicguy343e466

"What the fuck was that" Rex said, I looked around for a minute, trying to find the cause of the noise, it must have come from outside the chambers. I looked around for an edgy quote, but I could not find one. I stood up and walked over to the door, Rex and Air just stood and stared at me.

Don't worry, I got this." I said, as I opened the door, I looked outside only to see a dark figure running down the hall. I didn't chase after it, I was hoping someone else would take care of it. I started to walk back in before Rex said

"Go chase after that thing or you are fired." I sighed when I heard this and I started chasing after the figure, luckily the castle we are staying in is pretty linear so I should be able to trace whatever it is noise.


	16. Chapter 16 AngryXie, Sleeping Beauty

Chapter 16 5 AngryXie, Sleeping Beauty

I woke up, I swear I heard a loud bang outside my door, but I still want my god damn beauty sleep,

"Five more minutes" I said to myself, not knowing that I was gonna fall asleep for 12 hours right after I said this.


	17. Chapter 17 REDACTED

Chapter 17

WickedLumonosity, Jogging

My chest was on fire, I am not used to running like this, luckily, I have a head start so if I can find a door or somewhere to hide I can relax and go back to sleep. I could heard someone chasing me down the hall,

"Thank fucking god" I thought to myself when I finally saw a door, I opened it quickly and ran inside, and made sure to close the door very quietly, hopefully whoever is chasing me won't look in here, if he does, I will say I was trying to get secrets on Clover for saying I have a duck brain.


	18. Chapter 18, Voipnix The Chef

Chapter 18 Voipnix Feast

I had been assigned to chef duty, my new name is now Chef Mozzarella, I will cook the finest spaghetti and meatballs for the troops of the kingdom of .

"Can I get some food" said RTD_Chronic

"Spaghetti and Meatballs coming right up"

"But I don't wan-"

"SPAGHETTI AND MEATBALLS COMING RIGHT UP" Chronic just sighed and walked over to the counter and held out his bowl, Voip plopped down the Spaghetti and Meatballs, still warm. Voip walked back to the bench to eat. Barrysteak1 walked into the kitchen, before he or Voip could say anything, barry slipped on a strand of spaghetti and fell back, breaking his neck, He died, choking on his blood.

"Cleanup on aisle 4" Voip shouted.


	19. Chapter 19 LupusStrike, Boredom

Chapter 19 LupusStrike, Boredom

I'm bored, I am looking for something to do, I went to the kitchen and I saw barry dead, WickedLumonsity was Running from EpicGuy, for some reason, and Angry is still asleep. I asked if we could play monopoly, but I got a weird look. I went downstairs to the main courtyard, where I saw some people were practicing with swords and other weapons, I decided to pick up a sword and I walked over to one of the makeshift arenas where Alpha0x was standing, I locked eyes with Alpha, he was smiling, but he also had a serious look on his face, after someone screamed "Go" I used a balanced technique, I attacked whenever I saw weakness in his defense, but he could counter-attack before I could get in close, whenever he came in for an attack I would block it, he seemed to be controlling his breathing better than me, so I decided to go more on the defensive. He did not seem to be tiring, but I was conserving my energy better and I was gathering my stamina to try and pull a counter-move. I looked around for something I could use to beat alpha, I found a rock, doesn't look like much, but I read in a story of a warrior being taken down by a sharpened rock to the chest, even though he should have won. I picked up the rock while dodging one of Alpha's swings and I threw it right at Alpha, it hit him right in the forehead, which stunned him, and gave me enough time to jab him in the chest with the tip of wooden sword


	20. Chapter 20 Alpha0x, The Invasion Begins

Chapter 20 Alpha0x, The Invasion Begins

"You cheated Lupus, what the fuck was that rock?" I asked.

"We never said you can't use rocks,"

"Well I thought i-" I was interrupted by the sound of a bell, this was a signal that we were to head to the courtyard, Lupus and I, as well as some others like Plantinum and Nurra started walking towards the courtyard

"I'm still pissed at you Lupus." we kept walking down the walkway until we were in the courtyard, some other guys were there, like ItsZun, Principal and Danson30. Those of us that came from the dueling grounds just got in a shoulder to shoulder line, it wasn't very straight, some retard made it crooked, his name was JeffSocius or something like that.

"Alright gentlemen, we have word that a army of Mandalorians is coming to raid Anaxes, our scouts say that at least 4,000 TME, their leader is the Asuna, Mand'alor the Garbage, we have about an hour to prepare the defenses, I will be on the frontlines with you, Queen Cloverpaw is in the castle tower, if she falls, then we all fall." Senior Commander Rexor said,

"Alright, you know what to do, get to it" he ordered, he walked off towards the castle, probably to meet with the queen about the attack, I went to the kitchen, if I am gonna fight some fpsers, might as well get some good food.


	21. Chapter 21 Operation: Hellzone

Chapter 21 Konge10 Operation: Hellzone

"Alright Advanced Republic Crusaders, you know what to do, we are to defend the castle with our lives, we are the best that TGR has to offer, DoinkyWifi will take BetaShocker, supersamsh and GokuVsSuperman , ItsKart will take Thanhboy06, Danson30 and mymaingotbanned, I will be with the queen defending her from the Mandalorians, this is what your training was for soldiers, move out!" The ARCs headed out of the chamber and out onto the castle walls, I started to walk to Clover's chambers, we can't lose this castle, it's been held for 2 centuries, one I go to the chambers I walked in to see Rexor talking to the Queen about what was to come,

"The ARCs are moving out to help defend the castle with the other troops, if we are lucky they won't take an casualties, Asuna and his faction are pretty shit at fighting."

"I don't know how they found us out, first the attack on the training grounds, and now they are attacking the castle, there has to be a mole, but who could it be?"

"Well An-"

"Sirs, they are here, Asuna demands you this instant ma'am," flaming barged into the room,

"Tell him that I will meet him, but I will not leave the castle" Clover responded.

"Yes ma'am."


	22. Chapter 22 CloverPaw, Negotiations

Chapter 22 CloverPaw, Negotiations

"What is the meaning of this attack Asuna, you better explain yourself before I have my archers light you and your faction of retard mandalorians up."

"Who told you this is an attack? This is just a message, you just happen to be the recipient, the message is that you don't mess with TME, we are undefeated, even if you beat us, we will just deny it, we are the best, no one is better than us in the SWU, anyone who says otherwise is wrong."

"I don't know, you guys lynch raiders that do good, you give yourselves more powerful weapons than the attackers on purpose, doesn't really sound like you are the best, sounds like you guys suck major ass."

"I WILL NOT HAVE YOU TRASH TALK THE GLORIOUS MANDALORIAN EMPIRE, EITHER LISTEN TO MY DEMANDS OR BE WIPED OFF THE FACE OF THIS EARTH… I will spare you if you agree to surrender the castle and all your forces to us, we also demand that you say you were anal blasted by us and that you were no match for us, those are my terms, if you accept, we can avoid the bloodshed, if you decline, I will still win and you will have nothing to show for it."

"I would sooner sell TGR to Aradinel than admit defeat to you, now, get out of here or I will kill you and all your men. And you will beg me to stop, but there will be no mercy, you have angered the beast, and the beast is not to be toyed with, you can leave with your tiny balls and penis tucked between your legs, or you and all your men can be slaughtered, it is your choice, if you are idiotic enough to attack us on our turf, then I won't feel any remorse for cutting you down like corn to a scythe, this is your time to decide your fate, make up your mind quick."

There was silence in the air, a minute later Asuna had a look of rage on his face

"SO DEATH IT IS? I HAD HOPED THE QUEEN OF THE GLORIOUS TGR WOULD BE SMARTER THAN TO ATTACK THE GREAT ASUNA, I GUESS I WILL HAVE TO PUT YOU IN YOUR PLACE LIKE EVERY OTHER FACTION." I raised my hand, Asuna looked confused, this gave the archers plenty of time to load their bows.

"Fire."


	23. Chapter 23 PlantinumReaper, Bombardment

Chapter 23, The defense of Anaxes Castle part 4, PlantinumReaper

"Fire" I heard Queen Clover shout, me, Nurra, Alpha0x, ItsZun and about 100 others opened fire onto the crowd of hostile troops, most arrows hitting directly, some grazing or missing,

"Take that you fat boys" ItsZun shouted, the ones in their group with shields rushed into the front to try to block the shots,

"They don't think we are that stupid do they?" Alpha asked, The cannons on the lower level were at the gate, ready to fire onto the crowd of soldiers in Asuna army,

"OPEN THE GATES" shouted Rexor, DearGod666 and PrincipalFly started opening the gate, the cannons fully loaded, as soon as the gate was open, they opened fire, it killed at least 200 of them, they were just standing in a single file line, Asuna looked worried, his shit troops were getting their shit kicked in. Our cavalry was getting ready to go, but something was off, they aren't attacking, then out of nowhere, a sea of arrows star flying straight towards us, I, along with Alpha, Nurra and N5ull all got out of the way, they are shit at aiming, although they got NickT1, l1sthope, Kdak and a couple others, Devil0ps got shot up about 30 times in the torso, and TabSocius was hit in the shoulder, he was still alive, but just barely

"WE NEED A MEDIC, TABSOCIUS IS HURT, AND WE HAVE ALOT MORE INJURED UP HERE" I shouted, this seemed to be the chance Asuna was looking for, he ordered his men forward, trying to catch us off guard and by surprise, The clanking of armor, boots, swords and shields was extremely loud, Deargod666 and PrinicpalFly were struggling to get the door closed, Spoinker and another soldier went over to the oil traps, if they do get in, we can try to take them out, or at least buy us some time to get a defense going, I sprinted toward Clover location, she was alright, but the men around her were dead or dying,

"We need to get you out of here ma'am,"

"I won't stand idly by while my men are slaughtered by this filth"

"If that is your wish ma'am, at least take this sword," I handed the queen my sword, I picked up a spear from a corpse next to me, the sound of people fighting below me was very distracting,

"HEY ASUNA, GO MOLEST YOURSELF" I shouted at Asuna as I threw the spear at him, I hit him right in his left leg, he toppled over, he was still alive, but he couldn't move, 2 of his men tried to pick him up, but they were shot by Nurra and Alpha0x

"Nice shot," Nurra said to Alpha, Alpha just nodded as they reloaded and fired at 2 more trying to save their beloved emperor, N5ull was dueling 3 guys at once, he chopped off all 3 of their legs and then did a triple decapitation.

I started walking down to the main courtyard where the most action was, most of the Mandalorians were being cut down by the TGR forces, although some were getting through, I saw ItsKart fighting 2 of them at the same time, he was duel wielding, he tripped one of them, and stabbed the other with his other sword, he then stabbed the one on the ground, he moved to help GokuvsSuperman, who was being over-run, Kart threw one of his swords at a Mandalorian and picked up a sword from the ground, he chopped off the head of one of the Mandalorians trying to stab Goku, he stabbed the other one in the heart, their blood splattering on his white mask,

"Don't mess with Gokoo!" he shouted,


	24. Chapter 24 ItsKart, Cataclysm

Chapter 24 ItsKart Cataclysm

"God dang it, are these guys gonna stop coming, or are we just gonna kill them until we get bored?" I asked myself, I stabbed behind me with both swords, I turned around to see 2 Mandalorians with swords in their chests, they both fell over, I took back my swords, and turned to Goku,

"Did they get you at all?"

"Yeah, they did, it hurts pretty bad, I might sit this one out, GokuvsSuperman fell over, still alive, but unconscious, I dropped my swords and started dragging him by the leg into a apothecary shop, the battle still raging on behind me,

"Get this man some help god dang it," The healer just nodded and pointed to the door, I don't think he wanted me to watch, I walked outside, I saw the other ARC team, all 4 of them standing tall, I lost Thanboy and Danson during the battle, but they can handle themselves, I went back to where I was before, I picked up a spear and I threw it right at one of the fags, it hit him right in the nose, he fell over into a pool of his own blood, the TGR defense was weakening,

"We need the meat shields," someone shouted, out of nowhere, Veculars, LunariVector and about 2 dozen others flooded the battle, they took the blows for the other TGR soldiers, literal meat shields, Vector was the first to fall, along with trin361 and following him was Batman300076, Vecular was still alive, but he karate chopped some TME in the nuts, the battle was dying, at least our section was. I ran to the top of the walls to see the status of the Archers, a lot of them had been killed, but they still had some alive, I could see Asuna crawling in pain, a spear lodged into his leg, he shouted something

"SEND IN THE BH, THAT WILL SHOW THEM!"

"They left m'lord, they have a war going on with IM "

"GOD FUCKING DAMN IT".


	25. Chapter 25 Nurra Endgame

Chapter 25 The defense of Anaxes Castle part 6 Nur_ra

Friccin hecc, these guys just keep on coming, good thing that the 3K cadets are holding them off, along with some of our better fighters, I spotted Gard taking out like 12 of them at once or something. And Kart is just violating them, I saw Asuna crawling on the ground, Plantinum missed Asuna artery, but that might have been on purpose, The battle has been going on for at least an hour, and I only have 1 arrow left, well, no point in using it on just one guy, Alpha0x still had some arrows left, and ItsZun was taking some arrows from the other dead archers, I ran down to the courtyard, most of the TME, which is what they call themselves I guess, we're falling back, but there were still a lot of them left around the castle, at least 1.2k I ran up to one of them, they didn't see me coming, like at all, I shoved my arrow into his eye, he screamed in pain, I punched him in the gut, then I landed a pretty cool uppercut, that was coolio, I made sure he was dead, so I took out the arrow and stabbed him in the heart, he stopped breathing, I caught my breath, but one of them rushed me, I tripped him, when he got up I wrapped my bow around his neck, I kept pulling until he stopped moving, I picked up his sword after that, 2 rushed at me, I cut one down, and then I headbutted the other, and stabbed him while he was recovering, I saw Dexn's corpse, he had been cut up from all angles, looks like he got surrounded but managed to throw a molotov judging by the 28 burned TME corpses around him. I heard a air horn, it wasn't one of ours. After a few seconds, the remaining Mandalorians retreated, and by retreated I mean they threw down their swords and begged us to not kill them, the battle seemed to be over, About 9 more of the same horns were heard, After the battle had finished we rounded the remaining TME and herded them down to the dungeon, there were about 1,200 of them left, luckily, Asuna didn't feed them, so they all fit in the dungeon just fine, Asuna was still alive, and 2 of the ARCs went to go get him.


	26. Chapter 26 CloverPaw, Epilouge

Chapter 26 CloverPaw, Epilouge

TGR had won this battle, but I knew this wasn't the last one to come, Asuna has been recovered, and the remaining TME all surrendered,

"Bring Asuna to the guillotine, he shall have a public execution for his crimes against the Kingdom of TGR, and have him wear a dress." After a few hours of preparation, The guillotine was ready to go, Asuna was in a pink dress with a badge that says "I LOVE CLOVER" and he had shackles with spikes from the inside out on, I could see the coffins of the fallen TGR soldiers in the background,

"Asuna, you are to be executed for the following crimes, Murder, Insanity, and waging war on the kingdom of TGR, if you have anything to say for yourself say it now, as these will be the last words you will speak before you are killed by beheading,"

"Please, I have a entire faction, an 8 year old wife, and a lot of Robux, I can give you anything, Tech, Members, Money, please, just let me live so I can OD with my girlfriend, please"

"Silence, heretic, you have killed many TGR in this attack, they all had families, for every TGR you killed, that is how many TME will be executed, now silence you heathen, take your death with some of the dignity you have left, you shall be executed,"

He was shoved into the guillotine, his leg still bleeding from the spear that had been lodged in his leg, Chef Voipnox threw pasta in his face, and some other people started /e danceing, PhoenixRyndel spammed /e dab, and everyone else was silent, mourning the loss of friends,

"PLEASE, I WILL GIVE YOU ANYTHING, OUR TECH? 5000 ROBUX, NO MAKE THAT 9000 ROB-" he was cut off by the sound of the guillotine slicing through his neck, it was very gory, but it had to be done,

"Glory to TGR" the crowd chanted, after that thing was done about 1.2k TME prisoners were brought outside, they all lined up in a STS, it was even more shit than ours,

"You will be executed for the crimes of your leader, you did nothing wrong but follow a fool that led you to your deaths." After Rexor said this, 1.2k TGR armed with Bows and Arrows, aimed at each of the TME prisoners,

"Fire" Every soldier fired their bows in almost perfect synchronization, it was something very beautiful, the bodies of the TME prisoners slumped down into the grass, I will arrange that they be buried in the morning, for now they will be dumped into the morgue like all the other deceased soldier, they will all be buried in the following weeks, for now we can settle down and take a break, for now…..


	27. The End

Next story is gonna be an actual star wars fanfic so relax u nerds


End file.
